Just Three Little Words
by CuteMew
Summary: FFFFFLLLUUUUUUFFFFFFF!!! All fluffy romance, all the time! ^_~ This fic is very, VERY tasty! Cotton candy, fluffy sweets for all! ALL FLUFFY ROMANCE! (and note that it’s well written, too, how nice) PLEASE READ!


Disclaimer: Don't sue me

Summary: FFFFFLLLUUUUUUFFFFFFF!!! All fluffy romance, all the time! ^_~ This fic is very, VERY tasty! Cotton candy, fluffy sweets for all! ALL FLUFFY ROMANCE! (and note that it's well written, too, how nice) PLEASE READ!

Note: Some prerequisites of this fic is 1) at least knowing the CCS anime storyline and 2) having watched at least episodes 56, 70, and the extra from the second movie. If you haven't seen these, ;_; please go see them before reading this. It's just gives this fic a much better effect, even though I use manga information in this. After seeing the aforementioned episodes/extra thingy, this capricious fic began to form. ^_^ So please, read on, it's better than my previous crap (hopefully).

****

Just Three Little Words

Kero-chan tugged at his large yellow ears impatiently. Sakura had told him a week ago that Eriol would be visiting from England, bringing his family, a.k.a. Kaho, Nakuru, and Spinel with him.

"Ahhh, so Suppi's coming!" He had said, smiling, when he heard the news.

"Yup!" Sakura smiled. "Kero-chan and Suppi-chan have fun together, right?"

"Yeah!" Kero smiled to himself, remembering the last time Suppi visited, with the squid ball event. "Lots of fun!"

He sighed to himself. Sakura had gone to meet Eriol at the airport, while he was left at home to just sit and wait. 

"Suppi…" He sighed to himself. _Why am I thinking so much about Suppi these days…?_ His mind swam with his memories of Suppi, images and sounds aswirl (CM: cool word, ne? I made it up ^^;;) in his mind's eye.

Suddenly, the sound of a car pulling up into the driveway below jerked him awake from his daydreaming. He was almost sweating in impatience as he heard footsteps, entering the house, some going into the living room, and two, such seemingly slow footsteps, walking up the staircase.

__

Please be Sakura, please be Sakura, please be Sakura, he prayed, _Please say that I can go down and see Suppi, I've been waiting so looonngg…_ He started to turn pink with excitement as the door slowly swung open, and he saw… Sakura's bangs, Sakura's eyes peeking in, and, there she was, Sakura standing directly in front of him a few feet away by the door.

But suddenly, Kero's eyes widened. This was even better. From where he was sitting on the shelf, he could see that Sakura had in her arms, Suppi himself! Unable to contain himself with such utter patience any longer, Kero tore up from his seat and zoomed over to where Sakura had just entered.

Hovering in front of where Suppi was snuggled in Sakura's arms, Kero was grinning from ear to ear. "SUPPI!" He cried happily, "Long time no see!"

"Kero-chan, shh!" Sakura hushed sternly. It was then that he realized that the small, dark, cat-formed beast was asleep, and he shut up immediately. He threw a questioning look towards his master. (CM: I don't like using mistress in this context, because it looks funny ^^;;)

"Kero-chan, Eriol-tachi and I decided that since we haven't seen each other for so long, we would go out to a restaurant for lunch and just spend the day talking with each other, go sightseeing, you know." She then glanced worriedly at the creature unconscious in her arms.

"We were going to take you and Suppi-chan along with us as well, but Suppi-chan said he wasn't feeling well… And then he just collapsed. I don't know what's wrong with him, but we have everything planned already…" She looked pleadingly at the sand-colored guardian beast hovering before her. "Kero-chan, I was hoping… I mean, it'd be really nice if you could stay at home with Suppi-chan for the day and take care of him, I'd know you do a wonderful job… Please, Kero-chan, try not to be upset, you can eat the pudding and cake I saved for you guys if you get hungry; it's in the refrigerator. Oh yeah, there are also squid balls in there, you like those, ne? So, please, Kero-chan, could you stay with Suppi-chan?"

Little did she know, most of her pleading was unnecessary. Of course, Kero would have enjoyed going to a restaurant a lot, but since Suppi was ill and couldn't go, it didn't matter to him that he wouldn't be able to feast; as long as he could help his friend. And with a worried glance at Suppi, Kero looked up and answered.

"Of course I'll stay. Go have a good time," he said. He grinned suddenly. "But, naturally, if you fail to bring back something tasty for me…" He eyed Sakura threateningly, but all in good nature.

Sakura smiled gratefully, completely relieved. "Thank you so much, Kero-chan! And of course I'll bring you back food, you're the best!" She gently set the slumbering Suppi on her bed and pulled the covers up around his tiny shoulders.

And so, Kero-chan was left alone with the seemingly lifeless Suppi. He sat next to Suppi for what seemed like hours, mindlessly staring at his beloved friend. Twice, Suppi moaned restlessly in his feverish sleep, and twice, Kero reached out with his little golden paw to stroke Suppi's burning forehead. "Suppi… How could you become so ill…?"

Suddenly, Suppi's eyelids fluttered and opened slowly. He looked around groggily. His tired, glazed eyes met with Kero's clear, concerned ones, and he managed to smile wanly. "Keroberos..?"

"Suppi…" Kero murmured softly. "Daijoubu ka?"

Suppi tried to sit up, assisted by Kero's warm arms gently assisting him, supporting his back. He swayed, very slightly, and weakly replied, "I'm just a little… dizzy…"

Kero's expression was a mix of sadness, worry, and puzzlement. "How did you get so sick, Suppi?" He repeated, this time to an awake Suppi.

"I'm not… sure… but… Let me tell you from the beginning." Suppi sighed. "Master Eriol had been very weak a while ago. He couldn't walk, was too tired to eat, and he was wasting away in bed.

"I'm not quite sure why that happened, but I believe it had something to do with his giving away his magic to Sakura's father. He had been waiting for that all of his life, and past life, of course, and he, well his mind, anyway, was far from unprepared. But his body wasn't. He still had the body of an eleven-year-old, and I guess the sudden drain of magic had been too much for it to handle. It didn't show for quite a while, months actually, maybe because his mentality had been more than ready for the transfer. But he became ill suddenly, and we knew the magic transfer had to be the cause; there was no other explanation for it."

Kero looked silently at Suppi, still confused, but let him continue telling his tale.

"We – Ruby Moon, Mizuki Kaho-san, and I – would have readily given up our magic in order to save Master Eriol, but he wouldn't hear of it. It had been one of his greatest desires, and he had given up most of his magic for good. He didn't want this finally granted wish taken away, so we could do nothing. We decided, instead, to try and cure him using our magic. However, all of our magic was ill suited to healing and seemed useless. Ruby Moon's and my magic was specialized towards attack, and Mizuki-san's was used mostly for seeing and prophesies. We were distressed, and we couldn't figure out what to do. Ordinary human doctors could do nothing.

"It was then that I discovered that I, and I alone, had the power to heal Eriol. I had the ability to somehow channel my strength as well as my magic, and the others could only channel their magic. I could feed him my physical power, instead of my magical power, and it would be enough for his body to recover on it's own after the energy was absorbed.

"And so, I began channeling into my master my own strength, slowly at first, and then more and more. Master Eriol began to recover, but the process was extremely slow. I had to feed into him more of my energy, or he would probably just relapse and get worse. I began to falter, and started running out of strength. But I knew that I couldn't stop without risking Eriol's life all over again. And so, I provided Eriol with all of the possible energy I could give, all in hope that he could fully recover again.

"Thankfully, Eriol did recover. He was completely back to his normal condition, while I was entirely spent. Master Eriol took wonderful care of me, trying in every way to restore me, but for some reason, it's been months now, and I still don't think I've gotten much better." Suppi sighed, but then happily remarked, "But it doesn't matter. At least Eriol is better now, I'm truly relieved."

"But…" Kero started, "What about… you?"

"I'll be fine, eventually." But then he quieted. Softly, he murmured, "But if I don't get better… I'll… probably… just cease to exist…"

Kero drew in a silent gasp. Suppi didn't notice, though, and continued on. "But it doesn't matter. Eriol has no real need for me anymore, and taking so much care of me is probably bothersome… even though I know Eriol loves me… he created me…" Suppi's voice started to drop off. "And besides, living like this… it's no fun." Suppi smiled sadly. "Chocolate cake… even squid balls… they don't taste good to me anymore. I just don't have the appetite… for anything… even life…" He looked at Kero so dejectedly that it tore at Kero's heart.

Kero's next words surprised Suppi, and even Kero himself. "But you can't leave me! I…" Kero stopped abruptly. _I what… I what…?_

"Keroberos…? What do you… mean…?" Suppi said, confused.

"I don't know…" Kero muttered. "But, Suppi, you won't get better with that attitude… AND HOW CAN YOU NOT LIKE CHOCOLATE CAKE OR SQUID BALLS ANYMORE!?!" Kero wailed.

Suppi sweatdropped and grinned awkwardly. "Heh… Keroberos?" 

But Kero had zoomed up from the bed, sped through the doorway, and crashed downstairs. He didn't return for another minute or so, but when he did, he was balancing a chocolate cake on his head and carrying a huge plateful of squid balls in his arms. Wrapped around in his tail was a toothpick for spearing the squid balls, and a fork for the cake. Kero flew over very carefully and set down the food on the desk beside the bed.

"I brought food, Suppi. EAT." Kero commanded to his friend loudly.

"But… I'm not hungry… I don't want to eat."

"YOU WILL EAT." He pierced a squid ball with the toothpick and held it in front of Suppi's nose. "Suppi, you love these, right?"

Suppi started protesting. "I did love those… but now I'm really not –" Opening his mouth had been a mistake. In that split second, Kero had managed to stuff Suppi's mouth full of squid ball. Suppi was left with no other choice than to chew and swallow it.

"Not so bad, huh," Kero said, smiling carefully at Suppi.

Surprisingly, Suppi nodded slowly, agreeing. Maybe Kero was right, losing his strength and his appetite for everything wasn't a reason to give up on life. He would just have to fight back and survive, for Kero if not for himself. And besides, the squid balls were starting to taste good again. _How curious,_ Suppi thought. _I couldn't bear to eat anything just a little while ago… being with Kero makes me feel so different somehow…_ Suppi looked up at Kero's smiling face. Suddenly, his train of thought stopped, and he froze._ My heart's thumping so hard… wh..why…?_

Kero let out a sigh, relieved that Suppi finally had gotten his appetite back. His smile became even fuller as he thumped his pal heartily on the back. "There's more, let's eat! Maybe you'll get better after eating some food!"

Suppi was silent for a moment. His heart was still thumping strangely, and now his head started to feel funny, making his ears burn hotly. But then he blinked and shook his head slightly, recovering himself. 

"All right, I'll eat. I do feel better now, a bit." Suppi grinned and weakly pulled himself upright. After testing his wings by fluttering them once or twice, he flew over with Kero to the desk where their food sat. He sat down exhaustedly after landing, and then the two started upon their feast, Kero needed to help Suppi's shaking arm. One by one, the squid balls slowly disappeared, a good lot of them fed to Suppi by Kero.

After their feasting on squid balls, Suppi admitted that he did feel a lot better, and he seemed to have more energy. And with that, the two each began stuffing themselves with cake, devouring every tiny crumb of the rich, delicious, chocolaty goodness.

Kero belched. "I'm stuffed."

Suppi grinned. "Me too." He let out a contented burp. "And I'm feeling 100% better. I don't know what cured me, either the cake or being with you, Keroberos."

Kero stared at Suppi. _Me? I helped cure him…? But how…?_

"But right now," Suppi continued, "after that huge meal, I'm feeling rather drowsy… What about you, Keroberos?"

"Mmm? Yeah," Kero answered absently.

"Do you mind if I nap for a while?"

"Nnn," said Kero simply. "Sleep if you like, I think I'll sleep for a while as well."

"Thanks," Suppi smiled. Almost immediately, he nodded off into slumber on the pillow on Sakura's bed.

Kero rested his head on the pillow besides Suppi. He tried sleeping, but he couldn't drift off. _I'm so confused,_ Kero thought to himself. _I think I… feel…something…for Suppi…_

And then, all of a sudden, it hit him. _Am I in love?_ Love… he had seen so many movies and television shows featuring this supreme emotion, and then so many of the people around him seemed to be wallowing seven feet deep in the stuff… especially Sakura, who he spent almost all of his time with. He had seen her happy sighing, her sorrowful longing, and her fanciful daydreaming – but all in curious wonder, for Keroberos, the Guardian Beast of the Clow had never been in love. _Until now,_ he mused to himself. _So this is what… love feels like… _He smiled to himself. _Feels good to me._ ^^~

He looked over to his newly discovered loved one, and he felt a strange, new, burning desire for the sleeping creature. Before he could even think about it, he had swooped over and landed a tiny, awkward kiss on Suppi's cheek.

Suppi awoke with a start.

"Keroberos…?"

"Suppi…" Kero was blushing fiercely, and his entire head had turned a bright crimson color instead of its normally golden sheen. He had the sudden inexplicable urge to tell Suppi his newfound feelings. _But should I tell him? What if he doesn't feel the same… But it's just three little words… And he's going to have to leave soon anyway…_

"Keroberos… you're all red. Is there something wrong?" Suppi asked curiously. _And did he just kiss me…? Does he… _A unfamiliar new surge of hope formed in his chest, but was quickly suppressed by his next thoughts. _No… no… It was probably just my imagination. I must have been dreaming._

But Kero was thinking furiously himself. _It's just three little words. I really should tell him, he deserves to know… But… _He wavered. _It's just three little words… just three little words… three little words…_

"I LOVE YOU!" Kero burst out suddenly. And then, feeling his face grow much hotter than the fire he attacked with, he turned around and sat silently, waiting for a titter, a giggle, a howling laugh from Suppi, waiting for complete humiliation.

But he never got any. "You… do?" Suppi said, now completely bewildered. "Do you… really…?"

"Yes," Kero whispered, still flushed red. He closed his eyes, preparing himself for a laugh now, or maybe just a horrified rejection from the one he loved…

Suppi kissed him very tenderly on the lips. When Kero opened his eyes, his entire body ignited and was engulfed in what seemed to him like a kiln of flames. When he recovered from his shock, he kissed Suppi back in all fierceness.

Plush arms each wrapped the other's, a wildfire sparked between the two. Tender tongues pushed wetly against each other, lips pressed softly against each other, feeling so right, so _right_ to each, to both.

Each and both felt like they had happened upon some eternal paradise. Was this heaven maybe? _Certainly it must be_, they both thought, _seeing that I have an angel in my arms. An angel… my angel… _they crooned silently to each other, _my angel…_

They swept their tiny paws all over each other, touching and caressing every bit of furry golden sunshine, of soft velvety midnight. Sunshine paws stroked against delicate, gauzy, lavender butterfly wings, midnight paws against pale, soft angel wings. Bodies pressed together, they tumbled onto the bed, nuzzling and murmuring the soft, sweet nothings of the two incoherent little lovers, lips brushing, and then kissing so deeply, all over again. _So soft,_ they thought, feeling themselves melt into each other. _So, so soft…_

_So it was Keroberos's love… that cured me… _Suppi thought to himself as he gazed softly into Kero's eyes. _Without you… I would have surely died. Love… cures… all… _When Suppi finally regained the ability of speech, he made sure that the first words he spoke to Kero was those three little words he had heard not long before. _Just three little words…_ thought Suppi. _No, make that four._

"I love you too."

~*~ EXTRA EXTRA ~*~

The Yaoi issue: Is Kero/Suppi Yaoi? 

It had occurred to me that most people would probably look at this and say, well, they're both "he", so this is Yaoi. I suppose most people would just say "Yaoi" without thinking twice about it. However, to tell the truth, I never thought of this project as "Yaoi". Would you like my reasoning behind that? Well, here is a little section from an IM conversation on the topic in which I state one of my reasons:

Digidynasty says:

****

well is it a suppi/kero fic?

Li says:

duh

Digidynasty says:

****

cause it sounds like it's getting that way....Yaoi

Li says:

it's not yaoi

Li says:

it's just as yaoi as you putting yukito and nakuru together

Li says:

non-human magical beings without a true gender

Li says:

it shouldn't be called yaoi,

Li says:

ne?

Digidynasty says:

****

ano...well that's just my opinion

Li says:

so you think it's yaoi

Li says:

?

Digidynasty says:

****

yeah

Li says:

do you think "next generation cardcaptors" has any yaoi in it?

Digidynasty says:

****

Nope

Li says:

then what about nakuru and yukito together, then?

Li says:

you don't think that's yaoi?

Digidynasty says:

****

Nope

Li says:

why not

Digidynasty says:

****

since Nakuru picked a female chape

Digidynasty says:

****

*shape

Li says:

not really. she doesn't have boobs.

Li says:

she was gender-less

Li says:

she chose to *dress* in a female way

Li says:

yukito supposedly has a gender

Li says:

but nakuru/ruby moon's genderlessness makes you wonder, ne?

Digidynasty says:

****

well whatever

Digidynasty says:

****

it's your story

All right, there you have it, two differing opinions. You can decide which to agree with, yaoi or not-yaoi. But I have more reasons, so keep reading.

Here's my second reason: In my fic, they're both in STUFFED ANIMAL FORM! 

And thirdly: WHO CARES?!? Suppi and Kero are immensely cute together, and that's that.

I just felt like including that Extra thang because I was bored. ^^ 

But if you do have an opinion on whether or not Kero/Suppi is Yaoi (I bet no one agrees with me though _) please mention it in your review! Thanks!

A/N: I decided to use Suppi instead of Spinel (what Eriol calls him) or Soupy (how his official Clamp name is spelled). Why Suppi? Spinel's too formal-ish sounding and Soupy is just wrong. ::shudders::

A/N: I believe this is the very first Kero/Suppi fic out there! I myself have never seen one anywhere before, and I don't even think there are any other Kero/Suppi fans out there… I dunno, if you can contradict what I just said (with proof), do write it in your review!

A/N: Oh yeah. I was about to name this fic "Frog Soup" (pun on the names, if u don't get it go find a true CCS fan) simply because I didn't have any other ideas… but, thankfully, I decided not to. ^^;; Tell me what u think, do you like "Frog Soup"? LoL ^_^ Should I change the title to "Frog Soup"? Mention it in your review!

~*~

Feel free to IM me anytime on AIM at "AnimeGirl Li", or you may email me at either Cutemew_chan@hotmail.com or Squirtlesquadgirl@hotmail.com, whichever you find easier to remember. You may also contact me on MSN IM with Squirtlesquadgirl@hotmail.com. OR, you may ICQ me at 102238460.

PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU!!! REVIEW!!! *Sobs* Oh, and flames are perfectly perfect, I don't mind. And I LOVE constructive criticism! Feel free to tell me whatever below! THANKS!


End file.
